Mia White
by Angel Mia Black
Summary: Hurled into the past after losing those closest to her, Hermione vows to take revenge on Voldemort. With the help of her new friends, the Marauders, she devotes her life to learning all she can to take him down. HG/SB
1. Chapter 1

HER LIFE, DESTROYED

Hermione Granger was lost in thought. The past few years of her life had been a complete mess and she was trying to understand how on earth she could be such a... well, bitch. Sure, she thought, Harry was being a prat about the half blood prince book - but that was his problem. Why did she have to be so cruel to him? Thinking back, she felt a twinge of jealousy when Slughorn praised Harry over her when she was the one who actually worked hard for her marks. But how that slight irritation could have turned to into her ignoring Harry was what she was trying to figure out.

Her thoughts drifted to another disturbing thought. Ronald Weasley. She liked him, he was sweet (when he wasn't being an absolute tosser) and cute, but what made her act like she was in love with him? The more she thought about it, the more she thought that Ron and Lavender were perfect for each other. It was like all her emotions had been amplified. Making a decision to find out about any potions or curses that could be affecting her, she headed towards her trunk to get some books.

"Hermione! Nikki's here!" Came a shout from downstairs, interupting Hermione's perusal of a potions book she'd found in the Black library labelled _Moste Potente Potions_.

"Coming Mum!" She yelled back, quickly removing anything magic-related from eyesight before getting ready to head downstairs. A muffled yell followed by a loud crash made Hermiones' blood run cold. Muttering to herself that her mother probably just dropped something, she slowly made her way downstairs. She discreetly held her wand at her side, careful not to let Nikki see it should she see her.

Gently stepping on each step, she leaned her head around the corner, checking out the dining room. Hermione gasped as she noticed a pair of feet sticking out from behind the table. Carefully glancing around her, she approached the table, praying that it was just Nikki playing a joke. One look at her best friends face told her all she needed to know. Her face was frozen in a grotesque look of absolute horror and her blonde hair was darkened by blood. Hermione's eyes travelled down her slight frame, widening in terror at the state of her body. Many of her bones were twisted in unnatural positions and the majority of her was covered in blood.

Choking back a sob, Hermoine raised her wand and steadily ran to the lounge room, looking for her parents. All the composure she had left over rushed out of her as she collapsed to her knees beside her parents body's, throwing her arms over her mother as she cried her heart out.

A wicked laugh tore into her consiousness and a cold shiver rand down her spine. She lifted her head and was unsurprised to see Voldemort himself standing in her living room, surrounded by Death Eaters. Fury like she had never experienced before coursed through her veins as she stood up and faced the _thing _that had ruined her life.

"Voldemort." She spat, a look of disgust on her face.

"Ah, the little mudblood has some fire left in her yet! How about you experience what i put your little friend through?" Raising his wand he uttered a curse "Crucio!"

"Protego!" Hermione cried, diving out of the path of his curse. "Sectumsempra!" She she yelled, putting as much feeling behind the curse as she could.

As she glanced up at her victim, she was pleased to see a look of surprise on his snake-like features, and she couldn't help but smirk when she noticed the deep gash that had appeared from his left temple down his face, just touching his lips, and ending at his chin.

Within a heartbeat Hermione heard around eight different voices yelling curses at her, she managed to keep eye contact with Voldemort, despite being under the Cruciatus Curse by at least one of the Death Eaters. With the last of her energy she spat in his face before allowing him to hex her, giving herself over to the blackness and pain so she could be with her family in the afterlife.


	2. The Truth of Her Circumstances

"Miss Evans, as head girl I have been allowing you to visit the girl, but if you insist on dragging the head boy and his mates in here to disturb the peace of the hospital wing, then i will revoke your rights!" a stern voice lectured.

Hermione's first thoughts were an adamant _"I'm supposed to be head girl!" _and she opened her eyes quickly, momentarily blinded by the bright light. Blinking repeatedly, she waited for her eyes to adjust and looked at the the people surrounding her bed. confusion erupted inside her as she realised she didn't know these people. There was a rather handsome boy with shaggy black hair, a tuft of light brown hair was all that could be seen of another boy as he had a book held up in front of him, the third boy looked eerily like Harry, but not enough for someone that knows Harry as well as her to be mistaken. She looked towards the girl who had apparently taken her head girl status from her and was surprised to see she didn't even know her. How could someone beat her to head girl? Hermione _was _the smartest witch of her age, she should have that honour!

"What happened?" She rasped out, her dry throat giving her an inclination as to how long she'd been unconscious. Five startled faces snapped to attention, giving her either concerned or confused looks. The eldest of them bustled to Hermione's side, giving her a start as the young witch recognised a much younger Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello, dear. We are unsure as to what has happened to you - I was hoping you could tell me yourself? All i have been able to see is that you had been cursed by quite a few different wands, with some extremely dark spells. What can you remember?" The soft voice that Hermione recognised so well had brought to the surface what had happened to her family.

A look of horror appeared on her face as she realised her parents and Nikki were all gone. Tears streamed from her eyes as the images that she would so love to forget flashed in her mind.

"M-my parents... Nikki... oh Merlin their dead!" the broken sentence was all she could get out before she collapsed into hysterics, the loud sobs drawing the young girl on Hermione's right to her side, drawing her into a hug.

Lilly Evans may not know this girl from a grain of salt, but she was in pain and obviously needed a shoulder to cry on. The red haired witch made a vow to do all she could to help the poor girl through this rough time.

The next time Hermione returned to consciousness, the room surrounding her was dark, and she was alone. She saw a copy of the Daily Prophet on her bedside table, along with a couple get well cards and some candy. Reaching out for the newspaper reminded her that there was a reason she was in the hospital wing. Sharp pains ran from the centre of her neck, down her arm before igniting her fingertips with what felt like millions of small needles pressing right down to her bones. Gritting her teeth, Hermione pushed the pain aside and determinedly grasped the paper before pulling it quickly towards herself.

Hermione was stunned when she saw the fine print bellow the Prophets' heading _Tuesday, September 7th, 1976. _An image of the young Madam Pomfrey quickly jumped to the front of her mind, along with her voice saying _"Miss Evans" _followed closely by the image of the boy that looked like Harry. Hermione's eyes widened as it clicked into place. Voldemort must of sent her back in time by accident, and the sweet girl that had held her while she cried was Harry's mother, and the boy was James! She quickly placed the two other people in the room as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

There wasn't a thought in Hermione's mind about how she could get back to her time. She didn't want to go back to where her Parents & Nikki were dead, and Harry and Ron weren't even that close to her. She quickly thought up a new name and a reason why she was in the situation she was in. She realised she had twenty years to get her revenge. Twenty years of training in every possible field before she would finally be able to destroy the _thing _that had ruined her life. In twenty years, she would kill Lord Voldemort.


	3. Her Fabricated History

"Guys! Your not supposed to be here!" A shrill voice interrupted her sleep, "Pomfrey will stop letting me come if she catches you!" Hermione opened her eyes, and glanced at the girl who had woken her up.

"I'll tell her i wanted more company." Hermione stated dully. Her voice caused the occupants of the room to jump slightly before warily taking seats around her bed. "The names Mia White." She added, thinking that making friends quickly would help her gather the strength to do the impossible task she had set herself.

"I'm Lily Evans, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and- hey where did Peter go? Well the other guy that was her is Peter Pettigrew. How are you feeling? Want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Lily's concern was obvious and the newly named Mia nodded to each boy as she was introduced to them before declining Lily's offer to get the mediwitch.

"I was hoping you could tell me where i am, and how i got here." She asked, curious as to how she ended up at Hogwarts and not St Mungo's or even a muggle hospital.

"Oh, it was actually my dad's doing. He works in construction and the muggles are excavating a new area for housing, he said you appeared out of no-where and that you had a wand. He quickly put you in his car before making an excuse to leave, then he went home and owled me, wondering what to do. Dumbledore went straight to my house once i showed him the letter and he brought you back here. That was about a month ago. Yesterday was the first time you woke up, or even showed any sign of life. Even Pomfrey was unsure if she could save you." Lily finished her tirade and took a deep breath before calmly letting it out. "Would you mind telling us what happened to you? You don't have to of course if you-"

"It's okay," Mia cut in, "But can i just tell you guys and have you relay it to Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey?" a quick nod of heads assured her she wouldn't have to repeat her story again. She wracked her brain, wondering where to start with her fabricated story.

"Well, I'm a witch, obviously, a muggle-born one too. When my parents found out they were terribly upset. We were in France at the time and i got my Beauxbatons letter, inviting me to the school. I had never been to school before - my parents travelled alot so i was home-schooled. I was really close with my parents, so they weren't keen on me having to live away from them for so many months of the year.

"My dad's best friend, Max, solved the problem for us. He saw the letter on the table one day and immediately looked at me in surprise, asking if i was a witch. Turns out he's a wizard! He offered to tutor me so i didn't have to leave. He didn't tell us much about his job, but he'd get owls at random times and he'd apparate away immediately. He was a brilliant teacher, and i turned out to be a very apt student. i'd always loved reading you see. Everything was going great up until halfway through last year.

"Max apparated home one day and sat us down to tell us about his job. He was a spy. He would infiltrate a group of people suspicious of Death Eater activities and hang around until he got proof, then bust them." Mia paused her story, rather entertained at how the occupants of the room were hanging onto her every word. She thought that maybe she could be a writer, after she killed Voldemort of course.

"This particular group owled him about a meeting with someone that might be able to get them in the Death Eater fold. So off he went to meet this guy, eager at the thought of making another arrest. Turns out, it wasn't just any meeting - it was an innitiation, and Voldmort was there." she watched in wry amusement as the others all shuddered at the use of his name.

"Needless to say, he apparated out of there as quick as he could, quit his job, and decided to go into hiding. He knew Voldemort would be after him. Max and my parents had a big discussion and decided to put a Fidelius charm on our house, my close friend - Nikki, agreed to be secret keeper.

"Now i dont want to go into too much detail, but that night i heard noises downstairs. i went down to see what was wrong, and -" a sob broke through as she saw Nikki's mangled body in my mind again. "Nikki was on the floor, she was- she was gone. i looked for my parents - and Max - and they were all in the living room, dead. i lost it! i charged into the room and collapsed by my parents body's. Didn't even realise they were still there til i heard his voice." She had decided to stick to the truth as much as possible, adding in the fictional Max only, but she had to pause to gather herself. Wiping her eyes sent pains up her arms and she focused on that as best she could, willing herself to get the rest of the story out.

"I don't know what made me do it but it felt like i went dead inside. i faced the man i knew to be Lord Voldemort and managed to spit out his name. He was furious that i dared call him that and sent the cruciatus curse at me. i sent up a shield and a cutting hex, and heard all the death eaters in the room start sending spells at me. That's all i remember." Glancing at the students surrounding her, Mia saw looks of wonder on their faces. They were obviously amazed at her courage.

"I will kill Voldemort, if it's the last thing i do." The words slipped out of Mia's mouth before she could stop them and she could tell by looking around that they all felt the conviction of her words. She'd as good as made a wizarding oath.

**Please Review! It's my first story and I want to know if I'm doing okay! Thanks!**


	4. Being Mia White

**DISCLAIMER :- Forgot to do it earlier! i own only the plot - and Mia White is my charactor based on Hermione!**

Two weeks, and many potions later, Mia was released from the hospital wing. Lily led her to the Headmasters office and Hermione tried to ignore the fact that she knew the way already. A brief meeting with Dumbledore had her sorted into Gryffindor. He also gave her an allowance and instructed Lily to escort her to Hogsmeade to gather all the supplies she needed.

She also picked her classes, each one in some way would assist in her training. She soon got her timetable, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the list of classes - Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures (She was hoping to get training from all different magical beings and figured this was the best way of learning their customs), Charms, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Arithmancy, Potions and History of Magic. She had been worried some classes would overlap and she wouldn't be able to take them all.

With the assistance of Lily, Mia managed to make her appearance quite different. She wanted to make sure that thirteen years down the track, her future self wouldn't be recognised by the people she now attended school with. Her excuse to Lily was that she didn't want to see a reflection that looked so much like her mother, every time she looked in a mirror. Lily understood immediately and happily helped her out. She couldn't help but admit that she looked pretty good, and was intrigued to see the reaction of the other students.

Monday the 27th of September was a day Mia would never forget. She had mostly been secluded in the hospital wing so the other students hadn't heard of the new student about to join their midst.

"Attention Students!" Headmaster Dumbledore stated, immediately silencing the hall full of people. "Today we have a new addition to our ranks, Mia White has been through a rough time so I request you to not badger her with questions. She has been sorted into Gryffindor. You may continue with your meal now." With a quick nod of his head, the Headmaster sat down and gathered some food on his plate.

The sound of whispering filled the hall as the students craned their necks to see the Gryffindor table, not seeing anyone new. The noise of the doors to the Great Hall opening silenced the students as quickly as Dumbledore ever could. All eyes were drawn to the girl walking beside Lily, heading to the Gryffindor table.

Having died her hair a maroonish black colour, and magically straightening it made quite a large difference. She also tinted her eyes the same colour of her hair, but nothing could change the fact that her eyes held a cold fury, pain and a fierce determination that could easily scare off the roughest Slytherin. But on the surface, she was beautiful. Trying to be as un-Hermione-like as possible, Mia opted for a shorter than standard school skirt, cute black shoes with high white socks, standard school shirt and an open robe.

Wolf whistles were thrown at her from all directions, along with jealous glares from the girls. Smirking in satisfaction that her guise was working, Mia took a seat next to Sirius as Lily sat next to James. Getting into character was fun for Mia, to exude a confidence in her looks, not just her abilities, she had never shown as Hermione proved to be rather difficult but she was always up for a challenge.

Glancing at Sirius, she noticed his jaw was hanging open as he took in her new appearance. Deciding to try something she would never have been confident enough to do, Mia leaned close to the handsome boy, and slowly raised a hand towards his face. Resting her fingertips on his chin, she applied a small amount of pressure, causing him to close his mouth. Resting her cheek against his, she whispered huskily into his ear, "The whole gaping fish look isn't attractive on anyone, not even you, Mister Black. Try to keep that under control."

With that, she turned back towards the table and, inwardly laughing, began to pile food onto her plate. She could feel eyes on her and figured it would be amusement from Sirius' friends, shock from the majority of the female population and most likely curiosity from the boys. _I think i'm going to enjoy being Mia White._


	5. The Prank

Professor Slughorn had to be one of the most vile people Hermione had ever met. He fawned over Lily but as good as ignored Mia - even though their potions were equally good. She despised all types of characterisation, whether it was the horrible treatment of house elves, favouritism that Snape had for Slytherins or even Dumbledore's obsession with seeing the good in people that were obviously bad, e.g. Tom Riddle. She believed in giving everyone equal opportunities. She even gave Malfoy the benefit of the doubt until he called her a Mudblood. So for a _Professor_ of all people to completely ignore a student that was working hard in favour of adoring another student just bugged her to no end.

Huffing to herself, she gathered her books and cleaned out her cauldron before walking out the classroom.

"Miss White." A voice cut into her internal tirade, "Would you like an escort to your next class? I'll even let you vent about how much of a git ol' Horace is!" The voice belonged to non other than Sirius Black. He stood before her with his head tilted in a mock bow, offering his arm to her.

"That would be lovely Mister Black." Mia replied, amused at his antics, linking her arm with his.

For the long walk from Potions to Herbology, Mia and Sirius chatted amiably. Mia had shut off the side of her brain screaming _"This is Harry's Godfather! And he's DEAD in your time!" _and opted for just living in the now. After all, there wasn't much training she could do until she left Hogwarts, so she decided to enjoy the last moments of peace she was ever likely to get.

The rest of the week went rather smoothly for Mia, she got used to the stares she received from almost every guy in the school, learnt to ignore Slughorn as much as he did her, breeze through her classes, complete her homework, and even flirt with Sirius.

The Marauders had pulled several pranks on the Slytherins, but they were rather in awe of Mia when she pulled the greatest stunt they had ever seen.

It was lunch time Friday and Mia had decided to get in touch with her inner Fred & George, and pull an amazing prank. Her victims? The male 7th year Slytherins. Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Alan Avery, Terry Wilkes and Thoratio Mulciber were all death eaters or would be soon. Which made the spell Mia cast all the more amusing to her. With it, she was able to mutter suggestions into their minds, making them second guess their own thoughts. whilst the spell was a bit dangerous, it wasn't illegal as the effects wore off after fifteen minutes. It also took a very talented Witch or Wizard to cast it.

A tap on her shoulder far from surprised Mia, but she acted like it did. Turning around, she saw Rosier standing behind her with an anxious look on his face.

"Look, Mia, i know you don't know me, but i just wanted to tell you i think your beautiful. Would you ever consider dating such a lowly being as myself?" Hearing the absolute silence in the hall, an inwardly chuckling Mia glanced around at the students sitting around slack jawed.

"Ah, Rosier is it? Sorry but i kinda have my heart set on someone else. Run along now!" Breaking the curse, she enjoyed watching Rosiers' face turn a brilliant shade of red before he bolted out of the hall.

Thrilled that it had worked, Mia decided to test her abilities and tried to cast the spell on all her other victims at the same time. Sure enough, a couple minutes later, four Slytherins were crowded around her.

"Mia, is it me your waiting for? I'm all yours!" Wilkes stated.

"No, it has to be me, right gorgeous?" Mulciber begged.

"The fact your a Muggle-born means absolutely nothing to me! Just say you love me and my life will be complete!" Avery dropped to his knees and gazed lovingly at her.

"You fools! It is obvious that I'm the one she wants to be with, now be gone! get away from my girl! You know i loved her first!" Snape's comments had barely left his mouth when Mia allowed his rational thoughts to retake control he visibly recoiled as he realised what he had done. "Filthy Mudblood! What did you do to us?"

An amused Mia innocently asked "I thought you loved me first, Sevvie-poo!" with a mock sniff of hurt she turned her back to him and his gang and observed the Mauraders reactions.

After several moments of silence, Sirius burst into laughter, pausing only to say "That was bloody brilliant, Mia!" it didn't take long before the entire hall, minus the Slytherins, were chatting loudly about the prank and laughing as people imitated the boys by confessing their love to Mia for her amazing prank.

It wasn't long before James, Remus, Peter and Sirius hounded her, trying to figure out how she did it. She kept her mouth tightly shut except to say that Max had taught her the little trick.

"Mia, we would like to make you a Marauder. Do you accept this honorary position?" Sirius asked, for once in his life, utterly serious.

"I'd love to! Thanks guys!" She looked at each boy in turn, grateful at their surprising but immediate acceptance of her.

**~ thanks so much to those who have reviewed! (i'll be sure to have Reg make an appearance for you _classicmovielover) _Any more advice would be greatly appreciated!**

**Mwah!  
Mia Angel Black**


	6. Patronus

PATRONUS

Defence Against the Dark Arts was quickly becoming one of Mia's favourite classes. Mia had been delighted when she learned that Professor Trimble was Quinten Trimble, Author of _The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection _which had been one of her school textbooks in Hermione's time. He was a brilliant teacher that knew what he was doing unlike the majority of the Defence teachers she had had as Hermione. Mia had just seated herself between Sirius and Remus when the Professor walked in the classroom.

"Good morning class, today we will be discussing Dementors, and how to get rid of them. Can anyone tell me what a Dementor is?" A few hands were raised and Mia had to stop herself before she flung hers high in the air, that would be a Hermione thing to do. "Miss Evans?"

"Nobody really knows what they look like because they are covered in large cloaks, hiding their faces. They feed on peoples' happy emotions and force them to recall the most horrible memories they have had in their lives. They are used to guard Azkaban and are called upon to dispose of the worst criminals that have been sentenced with a Dementors Kiss. When the Kiss is performed, the victim loses his or her soul, forever."

"Very good Miss Evans, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me about the Patronus Charm?" Mia decided to raise her hand for this one, as she was extremely familiar with it. "Ah, Miss White, go ahead." He instructed.

"Well there are two types of Patronus'. Most people our age can only make a shapeless, silvery mist appear but when you're more experienced you can conjure a corporeal Patronus. This means your Patronus has an animal form and you can instruct it to attack certain Dementors or Lethifolds, you can even use them to send messages to people. The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_." She had tried to "Mia" it down a little, to sound less like a textbook.

"Brilliant, Miss White. Would you mind showing us the charm? Class, this is what she means by 'shapeless silvery mist'."

Standing up, Hermione thought of a happy memory. One from before her parents were murdered and she had fights with Harry and Ron. She concentrated on the moment she had arrived at the Yule Ball on the arm of her good friend Victor Krum, she had felt beautiful for the first time and was thrilled to see that she wasn't the only one to think so.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She yelled, watching as the mist lowered to the ground and largened as it turned corporeal, expecting to see her otter, she was surprised to see that it had changed to a lioness. The beautiful beast looked around then up at Mia and, seeing there were no instructions, curled up on the floor for a nap.

The entire room was filled with a shocked silence as her classmates watched her patronus with awe.

"Well that was unexpected," Professor Trimble stated, "This is what we call a corporeal patronus. I'm very impressed that you were able to conjure one, Miss White, you are a very talented witch indeed."

Mia, hoping to break the ice with the other students a bit, silently woke up her lioness and asked it to do something for her. The class gasped in unision as the beast lazily got to it's feet before bounding up to Sirius, putting her front legs on his lap, and gave him a large lick up the side of his cheek, before disappearing from sight.

On the surface it seemed like Mia had expected her patronus to take the form of a lioness, but inside she was completely stunned. She had read somewhere that witches and wizards who experience a great emotional upheaval occasionally noted changes in their patronus' corporeal form, but Mia hadn't even considered it.

"I think we should have a Marauder's meeting tonight, eh?" Mia turned around to see James looking at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Sure thing James, I was thinking the same thing."

****

Mia, for the first time since she returned, felt something deep down apart from fury and sadness - however mild it was a form of happiness. Her new friends obviously trusted her because they took her to the room of requirement for their little meeting. Mia didn't have to act too surprised when the door appeared out of nowhere, as she was surprised that they were willing to show her where it was in the first place.

Mia, Sirius and Remus sat down on one of the plush couches that had appeared in front of a fire, James and Lily snuggled on an armchair and Peter occupied the other armchair. Everyone was silent for a moment, as if waiting for someone else to speak.

"Can you teach us to do a corporeal patronus, Mia?" The question, not surprisingly, came from Sirius. Mia focused on his expression, on of mixed curiosity, excitement and surprisingly a little bit of concern.

"I'd be happy to teach you. Har-uh-Max taught me to do it, he'd want me to show as many people as possible as he really hates Dementors." Mentally cursing herself for almost saying Harry, Mia glanced around to see if anyone had noticed her slip-up. Luckily they seemed to be too excited to worry about it. But Sirius did look at her strangely.

James, being the one who had imagined the room, asked it to change a little, soon there was a large open area where they could practice.

Slipping into teacher mode rather easily, Mia reminded them what the incantation was before explaining what they needed to do.

"You need to look deep inside and find a really happy memory. Focus on it with all your mind and heart then say the incantation. Go on!"

Lily was the first to get a reaction. She got a misty patronus, which for a first time was amazing. James got mist as well, but not as much as Lily. Instead of being disappointed, he was just proud of his girlfriend. Peter had absolutely no reaction at all, nor did Remus or Sirius, much to Mia's surprise. She knew for a fact in the future they could conjure corporeal patronus'. Shrugging to herself she figured they'd get it eventually.

After a couple of hours of trying, the exhausted group decided to call it a day. Everyone slowly trickled out of the room of requirement until only Mia and Sirius were left. Mia was just about to walk out the door when Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Can you stay for a minute? I'd like to talk to you alone." He asked earnestly.

"Sure, is something wrong?" She responded, leading the way to the couch.

"How is it you can do a patronus? I mean, sure it's really advanced magic, but i thought you'd have a problem finding a memory that would make you happy enough. That's what my problem is. Do you mind if i ask what memory you use? Stupid question isn't it, that's a pretty personal think to ask, you probably-"

"Sirius-" Mia interrupted his rambling, "Shutup!"

"Thanks, I was kinda carrying on a bit there wasn't I?"

"Yeah you were. I know I've been through a lot lately but i did have a wonderfully happy life before they - that happened."

"Right, uh, that wasn't all I wanted to talk to you about." Sirius took a deep breath before looking her in the eye, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

The question shook Mia to her core. How could she say yes? She's not even from this time! But how could she say no to the one person that seemed to understand her. The others acted like nothing had happened to her, or they steered clear. Sirius, however, seemed to see how much it hurt her when James goes on about how great his family is, or when Lily complained about her sister. Unable to bring herself to hurt Sirius by saying no, Mia nodded her head, saying she'd love to. _What am I going to do now?_

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll update as much as possible, got a new job though so i'm a bit busy!  
Happy to get any feedback you guys give me! Being new to this, it helps!**

~Mia Angel Black


	7. Regulus

**Regulus, just for you classicmovielover! Hope you like!**

"Oh Merlin! Your going out with Sirius? What are you going to wear? You must be so excited and soon we'll able to go on double dates, it'll be fantastic. We need to get Remus and Peter girlfriends then everything would be , Sirius. I'd warn you off if I wasn't sure he was really into you - he can be a bit of a cad. But your we have so much to organize! Can we-"

"Lily! Chill out. You're rambling is making me nervous! But you do have a point about one thing. What am I going to wear? I have no money and all I own is the school books, uniforms and the couple outfits that Dumbledore bought me." Mia brow furrowed in thought, "Maybe I should try and find some books on transfiguring clothes."

"That's a great idea! I mean, you can always borrow something of mine and just adjust it to fit your size, but it'd be pretty handy to have a spell like that. Do you want to head to the library now?' Lily was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Mia's excited gasp drew Lily's attention away from the book she was skimming through, looking up at her, Lily new straight away that Mia had found what they'd been searching for. Lily was by her friends side within seconds, peering over her shoulder, immediately ensconced with the contents of the book. She just knew that Mia would blow Sirius away come Saturday.  
Having found what she needed, Mia decided to broach a subject with Lily that had been on her mind for some time.

"I've been thinking about getting back in shape. I used to run around my neighbourhood and go to the gym with Nikki, I know being purebloods the boys wouldn't understand but I thought you might like to join me? Especially now we can transfigure some appropriate clothing. What do you think?" She didn't mention her true purpose of wanting to be prepared both mentally and physically to face Voldemort.

"Sounds great, when do you want to start?"

"How about Monday morning? We can get up early and go before breakfast? I also thought we could go to the Room Of Requirement and imagine a muggle gym, reckon that'd work?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Mia, and we can run around the lake, it'd be beautiful in the mornings."

With that decided, the two girls loaned out the library book and headed back to their dorm to work on Mia's outfit for Saturday.

The rest of the week was rather uneventful. Mia met with the Mauraders and Lily again to help them improve their Patronus' Sirius and Remus managed to get some mist and Mia found it amusing that Peter was the only one with nothing. He just wasn't a powerful wizard. She got flashbacks to Hermione's life where he was a snivelling little rat that scampered after Voldemort, it took alot of willpower to not tell the other Mauraders what their 'friend' was capable of, but she knew she couldn't change the time-line.

Before she new it Mia was getting ready for her date with Sirius. She had transfigured a black and red checkered skirt and a plain black, slim fitting, t-shirt with a collar. Her biggest accomplishment though, was the boots. Ankle length, black with a one inch heel and a silver buckle on the side, they complimented the rest of her outfit perfectly.

She had organized to meet Sirius in the common room and she nervously decended the stairs, sure to keep an eye out for him. He was standing off to the side, deep in conversation with James, so Mia decided to sneak up on him. covering his eyes with her hands, she whispered seductively in his ear "Guess who."

"Michelle! I told you, we have to keep 'us' a secret!" With a smirk, he turned to face Mia but the look was wiped off his face instantly when he saw her attire. Mia wasn't surprised that he was shocked as her choice of clothing wasn't exactly in style in the seventies. "Damn! Mia you look incredible!"

"I hope Michelle looks just as good for you." Mia replied, before abruptly turning to walk away, a sly grin playing on her lips.

"It was a joke, Mia, don't walk away!" Sirius blurted out, grabbing her hand to spin her around. When he saw the impish grin she had been hiding he let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was to stuff this day up!

Being the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, Mia and Sirius had to join the end of quite a large queue when they finally approached the gate.

"What's with the line-up?" Mia asked her date.

"They're just getting permission slips, they do every year, it's such a pain." He replied casually before his chilled attitued was replaced with one of concern as he noticed Mia's expression. "Oh, I'm sure McGonnagal will let you go without one - she knows what happened." He added, relaxing once Mia's shoulders visibly lost some of their tension.

Unfortunately for Mia, a boy with a grudge overheard their conversation and strategically situated himself nearby, prepared to intervene and ruin Sirius Blacks' day.

The line quickly shortened and before they knew it, Sirius and his date were standing in front of McGonnagal. After Sirius handed in his slip, Mia spoke up.

"Professor, you know my, uh, situation, so you probably realise i have no permission slip. Is this going to be a problem?"

"Of course not Miss White, you can go-"

"Professor!" a pompous voice interrupted. "It is against school policy to allow someone into Hogsmeade without permission. I think I should take this up with the school governers. Such preferential treatment is abysmal!"

Sirius, recognizing the voice, turned to face him with a snarl and muttered "Regulus" under his breath.

"Mister Black, I assure you that special treatment is not offered lightly, but Miss White's situation is an extreme case that you do not need to concern yourself with. Oh and five points from Slytherin for the rude interruption." The stern look on the transfiguration teachers' face should have halted all thought of continuing the conversation, but Regulus continued undaunted.

"But Professor, all it takes is an owl to her guardian. She should have to miss this trip and wait for the next Hogsmeade weekend. Honestly, what could possibly have happened that such an easy task can't be done?" Regulus could tell McGonnagal was getting frustrated and his lip curled in amusement. His brother's date was going to be over before it began!

A voice, thick with emotion, dragged him from his early celebrations, the words quickly making his insides twist with guilt.

"I can't owl my parents because they're _dead _you bloody prat. I have no guardians. I have nobody left." Mia's sentence was punctuated with a heart wrenching sob before she ran away, mindless of where she was going.

**Please review!**

**~ Mia Angel Black**


End file.
